Thunderbirds: Behind the Boys in Blue
by TheRose2012
Summary: NEW SERIES IM STARTING. Just how did our famous boys in blue come to creating International Rescue? Prologue to 'episode 1', better summary inside, enjoy x
1. Beginnings

**HELLO! HOLA! BONJURE! ... sorry, I can't speak French :S soo, hello my wonderful readers... long time no read **** sorry, I have major things going on at home- I'm moving to another country so it's really hectic with school and things like that :P so, most of you are probably wondering, why am I doing a thunderbirds story? Well, I love it. 'Nuff said. And well, because of that, I am starting a series on it and each story will be classed as one episode, whether all the chapters will be out in one day or week or month, I have no freaking idea... anyways enjoy!  
P.S this chapter will be a bit of background- more like a prologue- and then the real thing- IR – comes later. Also, I'm sticking with the idea that Lucy died in an avalanche, not in child birth or road accident e.t.c xxx Once again, the birthdays used in this story are the official days used in the original series- the years included. Please, do not complain about it being impossible or in any way wrong, I'm just going off what I know xx**

_4 April 2039..._

Currently staring into the icy blue eyes of his first born son, Jefferson Tracy, an early lunar astronaut, cradled the baby in his arms. His wife, Lucy, slept peacefully next to him. Due to being transferred from the US Air Force to NASA, he had arrived late, only to be reassured no problems had accured. The small boy looked up to his father, puppy dog eyes evident on his face. _Definitely a Tracy,_ Jeff thought as he placed his son, Scott Malcolm Carpenter Tracy, in his cot, earning a sneeze from him. He knew as he chuckled that Scott was definitely going to be a handful.

_28 October 2040..._

He was here again, this time with another son. A mop of Platinum blond hair ruffled slightly as his second eldest was held by his mother, a slight breeze coming in from the window. Jeff sat on the chair next to the bed. Compared to Scott, their son, John Glenn Tracy, had been quiet upon his arrival to earth, making Jeff wonder if John was going to be anything like Scott. As if the devil had read his thoughts, the 1 year old came bouncing in with his Memaw- well trying to bounce in her arms.

"That my bruva?" Scott said pointing to the baby as he was passed into his father's arms.

"Yes Scott, he is." Lucy ever so lovingly said, "Do you want to hold him?"

Scott nodded and was placed on the bed and told to hold his hands out. He done as he was told and going off the look he had on his face as john was put in his arms, Scott wasn't going to be an older brother to mess with.

_15 August 2041..._

Number 3. That's all he could think about. He glanced at the sleeping baby in front of him, brown hair sat on his head. _Another boy_. Jeff turned to the child like chatter behind him, Scott and John both sat on their grandparent's knees talking about being big _bruvas,_ the only difference between them was that Scott didn't mind being one; john however, was having none of it. He remembered when Lucy had told him she was expecting again, yes, his heart had leapt at the thought of being a father again but another child, boy to be a bit more specific, two where bad enough! However, he had hoped telling the boys would be easier, but that was like the cat telling the dog it's got a hairy bottom. For john anyway. He turned back towards the baby, his third, his Virgil Grissom Tracy, and gently stroked his head. A pair of arms managed to find their way around his waist indicating that his wife was with him. He could only smile.

_14 February 2043..._

Copper. He had actually thought that he was in the wrong room when he first saw him, but after seeing his vivid green eyes, he knew he wasn't. It was a miracle those green eyes could see him, Gordon Cooper Tracy had been born premature and was so small, Jeff wouldn't be surprised if he could fit Gordon in his hand. He would never know until the future that his forth son was going to be one of the twin terrors, even if he wasn't a twin. Jeff laughed, Copper and Cooper- sounds great together.

_12 March 2044..._

Here he was, one last time, looking at the tiny baby ahead of him. Even at a few hours old Alan Sheppard Tracywas already beginning to look like his mother with her sparkling blue eyes and golden hair. The boy was lightly snoring against his father's chest, shifting ever so slightly every few minutes. Jeff turned to the woman in front of him.

"This is it." And they both knew it. They now had 5 boys together with only a short 5 year difference between them all, life was quite a handful as it was. Within this time, they had moved house three times, sorted out schooling and bullying, settled arguments, sorted toys out, made sure each boy remembered their sandwiches for school and each done their homework. Sure life was hectic, but it was worth it. 5 healthy boys, a beautiful wife and enough money for the rest of their lives- Jefferson Grant Tracy couldn't ask for much more.


	2. Tragedy

**So, here is chapter 2 **** hope you enjoy, however, tissues may be needed. Lily xx**

_6 years after Alan's birth..._

"Come on baby, out you jump." Lucy Tracy, a woman who never looked like she had 5 bouncing boys, gently pulled her youngest son out of the jeep they had used to get from hospital to the ski resort. Wait, hospital? Yep. For her birthday, Jeff had booked a family holiday to a ski resort in Austria as it was her favourite sport. They had planned on staying there for 2 weeks with – hopefully- no problems, but with 5 boys in your car_e_, there is bound to be some sort of problem. Their problem in this case was that their eldest son had decided to see if he could fly down the ski slopes, resulting in a broken arm and a punishment of no TV for the rest of the holiday. So that meant for poor Scotty-boy, the 11 year old couldn't ski, snowboard or watch TV for the next week. Great.

"Mom, please can I at least watch 1 program!" Scott whined to his mother as he got out of the 4x4, putting on his best puppy dog eyes for her. Unlucky for him, she was immune.

"Scott, I have already told you. No TV for the rest of the holiday, instead, you can help look after your brother."

"But the doctors said I have to rest my arm! TV is a way of resting!"

"No buts Scott. No TV and that is final." The great Jeff Tracy, owner of Tracy Enterprises, concluded.

"Fine..." Scott shuffled over to his mother, picking the cast on his arm. _God, I'm not a baby, you can't tell me what to do! _The preteen thought. Scott's preteen attitude was bad enough, his teen attitude was something his parents were starting to worry about.

After everyone had settled down, Jeff and his 3 remaining sons went off skiing whilst Lucy babysat Alan and Scott. Despite sulking before hand, Scott had cheered up and was currently sitting with his mom and youngest brother drinking hot chocolate, excitedly chatting away about the snow ball fight he was planning on having later with everyone.

Mother and sons had been concentrating on their conversation so much that they had failed to hear the warning that came out of all radios. They hadn't noticed anything 'til the ground started shaking.

"Mommy," Scott whispered worryingly as Alan started to panic. As the ground increasingly shook, Lucy quickly swept up her boys and placed them under the ledge in the corner of the room. Understanding that there was no room for her there, she stood up and started looking for a place to take cover. As she did, a loud roar and moan came from above.

"Mamma!" Alan started to cry and he tried to pry away from Scott but only succeeded in him being pulled closer to his big brother.

"It's okay baby," Lucy soothed as best as she could, "Just stay there with Scott and everything will be fine." She smiled despite the fear that seeped out of her through her body language, and Scott knew it.

"Mommy, come on, hide!" Scott shouted but he knew she couldn't, there was nowhere. The rumbling got louder as did Alan's screaming. Then silence. Startled by the sudden nothingness, Alan snuggled into Scott harder and looked at his mother,

"Mamma, is it over?" The 6 year old ask. Before they knew what was happening, a section of the cabin came down, crushing Lucy and pinning her to the floor. Scott screamed as it happened, quickly manovering his little brother behind him to protect him from any of the debris. After a few minutes of nothing, Scott carefully turned around and soon wished he hadn't. A large beam had fallen on top of Lucy and had embedded itself into her side. There was no way out. Realising that his mother was still breathing, Scott put his littlest brother down and ran towards his fallen parent. Small fires had started and where surrounding his mother and she desperately clung on to life by a fingernail. Adrenaline kicking in, the boy started to lift the burning planks of wood, moving them as far away as possible. During so, he hadn't noticed Alan crawl over to him and help. Soon, most of the movable debris had been moved by the two boys.

"My babies.." Lucy croaked as she gently reached out towards her sons, blood splattered on her lips as she spoke, "Listen to me, I need you to promise me something."

Being old enough to understand what was about to happen ,Scott began to deny.

"Mommy.." He started crying.

"Listen carefully Scott, look after them, help them, keep them safe. Love them and cherish them and make sure nothing happens to them." All three where beginning to release their tears, "I love you both so very much, and I am so proud of you. Look after yourselves and make sure you bring you lunches to school every day without forgetting okay?" She tried reassuringly.

"No mommy! You're gonna do that!" Scott exclaimed.

"Ohh baby.." after a few shallow breaths the proud mother of 5 bouncing boys slowly faded, "I love you so... much."

A sudden cold feeling enveloped both boys making the fact that neither of them wanted to believe come true. Their mother was dead. And it all started to kick in. Scared for his own and his brothers life, Scott grabbed Alan and gripped him like there was no tomorrow. Their mother was gone and he could have done something to stop that! Absently rocking the sprout, Scott felt his guilt build up inside him and leave through his tears. Slowly but surely, the cold turned freezing and Alan's cries began to disappear. Within no time, darkness shrouded them both.

**:( PLEASE READ! If you're just out there to put me down, leave it. I can do better without you. Other than that, please review :)**


	3. Recovery

**Heyy **** here is the new chapter for you **** thanks for the reviews:**

**Elsa Jay: I know what you mean by having a 6 year old try and fail to save a parent and it will affect him in the years to come. And as for the 5 births within 5 years, it would be a wonder how she survived it, as it happens, I have-well my mom- has a friend who has managed to have 4 children within 4 years with little or no problems. But I see your point. Thanks again :D x**

**JoTracy123: Thanks **** your review is much appreciated :D x**

**Mother of Three: Haha, I have only just realised! I'm probably gonna change it so Virgil is born in 2041 instead **** Thanks :D x**

**P.S: things may possibly get a little dark for the Tracy's, also quite a time skip later on- personally, I find whispering scarier than shouting so the yell then the whispering at the end is there for a reason xx**

When Scott awoke, he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. His head felt like a hammer was smashing the inside of his skull and his arms had a weird tingling sensation. He tried to open his eyes, only to be blinded by the not so nice light. He tried again unsuccessfully. Realising he wasn't getting anywhere, the 11 year old thought back to the reason why he was here. Few pictures flashed through his thoughts. Burning. Crying. Alan. Alan! Mustering the little amount of strength he had, he pulled himself up-or so he thought- and looked around the room. He could see his immediate younger brother curled up in the furthest corner of the room, seemingly asleep.

"John?" the scooter croaked. The boy in question shifted a little before looking up with reddened eyes, "Where is everyone?"

John didn't answer with words, only nodding his head towards the door. Suddenly realising where he was, Scott practically yelled.

"Where's mom?"

John just looked down, the young boy silently began to cry. His bond with his mother was special and now it was none existent.

"John?..." Just by the crying, Scott remembered where she was.

"No.." Tears starting to trickle down his face, "No!"

With impeccable timing, an old woman slowly rushed into the room and sat next to her eldest grandchild. Ruth Tracy had been called almost immediately after the medics had found the two boys and their mother who had sadly passed. They had been rushed to hospital straight away and where treated for burns and lack of oxygen. Upon arriving at the hospital the children were examined and the family had been warned that because of the lack of oxygen, both kids would most likely not be able to remember what had happen and in the worst case possible, could possibly have brain damage. The frail grandmother wrapped her arms around Scott, soothing him as much as possible, for roughly half an hour before he had fallen asleep. Standing up, she made her way over to the second eldest and looked at him with concern.

"John, why don't you come down and get something to eat?" John just looked up and shook his head.

"Come on sweetheart, you need to eat, Scott is going to be fine and so is Allie. Plus, they're going to need you to be strong for them won't they?" John again just shook his head. He had always been quiet- not a trait from the Tracy's- but now he was just mute. He hadn't spoken in the week since the accident, and had cooped himself up in the ward waiting for his brother to open his eyes. Yet, having done that, john still didn't move. Ruth had expected it though, after all, all five boys had just lost their mother and two of them currently resided in hospital rooms, the youngest being permanently on oxygen. Leaving the boy to his devices, she went down the corridor to the youngest' room, checking with the nurse beforehand.

"Any changes?" She had asked hopefully.

"Nothing bad, his body seems to want to wake up, but with the sedatives that we have had to use on him, he won't be waking anytime soon." The nurse smiled and carried on going down the corridor, presumably to Scott's room.

Stepping inside, Ruth looked over to see her son lightly snoozing next to Alan. The boy had been placed in his own room with constant scanners around him, the machines wired to him making him look like a 3 year once again. The grandmother slowly moved to her son shaking him gently, however still startling him.

"Mother." Jeff tiredly yawned.

"You need some proper sleep Jefferson." She said adamantly, "Go get some rest, I will look after the baby." Even though Alan was 6, the family still referred to him as the baby due to him being the youngest.

"But Alan and Scott-"

"Are fine Jeff. Now go!"

Not wanting to get on his mothers bad side, he made his way to the family room where he knew his other two sons where waiting.

Entering, he glanced at the boys sleeping restlessly huddled up together. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over them, then settling down, he hoped he could get some sleep himself.

_Weeks later..._

Standing in the pouring rain, the boys in black, huddled against each other for support. Two weeks after the avalanche, Scott and Alan had been discharged from the hospital in Austria. The boys, more so Scott, had burns on their arms and with Scott suffering with a broken arm as well, he was in more discomfort than he liked. Rain pelted the area as many people, family and friends, stood around the open ground as a coffin was lowered into its last resting place. People were crying as it went down but not Scott. Not Scott, the boy who suddenly mirrored his father's stance. No, definitely not him. People had come to say the goodbyes and apologies for something that wasn't their fault, but his. Only if he could remember it. Another thing that they were left with, no memories of the event. Of course people said it was best, that the memory would surely destroy the two children, but it was the no memory thing that plagued Scott at night. The thing that gave him the horrific nightmares at night, sometimes scaring the child so much, he didn't sleep until exhaustion enveloped him. However, the sleepless nights gave the boy time to think, and one thing he had noticed was that his father was nowhere to found. Yes he was here in front of him, accepting the apologies and everything else, but he was never around for him, for them, his boys that so desperately needed him more than ever. He had also noticed the change in his brothers. Obviously, the loss of their mother would change them, but it just wasn't right. For example, Alan would get up at night and go to check on his brothers to see if they were still alive. Gordon no longer laughed or joked or even tried to answer anyone back. Virgil would only ghost his hands over the piano every once in a while but after a few seconds of doing so, he would run to his room crying. And then john. John, the normally quiet boy was now completely mute. No matter what was happening around him, who needed him or anything, the boy just wouldn't speak. Even now, he just stood there like a ghost, no one really up there in that head of his. Scott had also noticed a change in himself. He had become more responsible and protective of his brothers, practically smothering them if something happened. Nothing seemed right, especially the father that was supposed to help. As the last of the mourners made their way out of the cemetery, Scott found himself getting his brothers together and taking them home, his father nowhere to be seen.

_2 years later..._

"John! Come on, get your butt down here for breakfast now! Were gonna be late!" the no longer preteen called. It was 7:50am on a school day and the bus would be arriving in 9 minutes.

"John!" Scott called again, preoccupied with a ranting red head, a not so hungry 8 year old and an artist ready to explode.

"Come on Gordon! Give it back!" Virgil all but shouted causing his brother to retaliate.

"Then give Fishie back!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Enough!" Scott yelled causing the others to stop immediately, "Gordon, give Virgil back his paint brushes. Virgil give Gordon Fishie back. Alan eat your bloody breakfast and John stop hiding and get your ass in here!" The 14 year old whispered. John quickly scurried in, knowing his brother was not in the mood for anything this morning. The same happened with Gordon and Virgil and Alan didn't think he had ever eaten that fast.

"Right, are we ready?" After a chorus of nods, Scott lead the way out of the door, "The lets go."

This past 2 years had been hard on the kid. Their dad had practically disappeared, their grandmother could only come down some days, and he had 4 younger brothers to make sure got all the attention and needs they needed, only to be leaving himself out. _Please mommy, help me today._

**Sooo, what do you think? :P this chapter was a mix of time spans and next chapter is probably gonna be set in the same time but another day, then it's the beginning of IR :D **

**Can you see that button below? Yeah, press it, cause Scott says so **** x**


	4. Brothers

**Here we go, chapter 4 of BTBIB **** This will most likely be the last chapter of our boys all together before they go their separate ways **** mehhh... anyways, thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**dreamfighter920: haha, aww, here take some tissues x**

**Lexietfive: thanks :D x more shall come your way x**

**Sunny7777: thanks, true enough, *spoiler* Jeff wont know what he has missed until the end of the series season- officially decided to do a few seasons so :) x**

**Syblime: thanks :) poor Scotty :( you shall enjoy this chapter then x**

**Guest: thanks x**

**Anon Ymus: the whispering was meant to happen- its a hell of a lot scarier then shouting when my parents do it :S and thanks for the spelling! I cant spell for the life of me and spell checkers don't seem to like the word either :S x**

**DISCLAIMER: How old do you think I am?! Ha.**

The bus journey to school was relatively quiet. The boys were surprisingly calm today which was a huge relief for Scott. Within 15 minutes, Alan's and Gordon's school came into view and three of the boys got off. This happened every day. Virgil and John would stay on the bus whilst Scott would take the 'two kids' into school. True enough, they were old enough to go into school by themselves, but the way things had been these past couple of years, Scott generally didn't trust them to go in; He would most likely be getting a phone call a quarter of the way into his lessons saying that the two boys never arrived, was there a problem? _Yeah there is, you just don't know it. _Walking in, the small group got their normal stares of parents, guardians and even teachers. Finally reaching where they wanted to be, Scott let Gordon go with a hug then walking a few steps forward, let Alan go with the same. Once that was sorted, he went to school himself.

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

Taking out his art pad, Virgil flicked the paper to the most recent page and started copying down the notes. He wasn't paying much attention to them, instead he thought about his life now. _Dad hasn't been home in ages; _he thought sadly, _He couldn't have left us, could he?_

"Virgil Tracy!" His teacher, Mrs Wilson, almost snapped, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he looked up innocently, regretting it as the whole class turned and stared.

"I said do you know who drew this picture?"

Taking a hard look at the picture, colours flew out of it, one colour almost as bright as Gordo's hair. He instantly knew who the owner was.

"Andy Warhol, miss." He looked at his teachers face satisfied; he turned down to his art pad to continue.

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

John stared down at his book; he was probably the only person who used study period for studying. Not concentrating on it, he began to think about now. He spent most of his days cooped up in his bedroom, only coming out of it for school. Even at breakfast time, lunch and dinner time, he stayed hidden, eating after everyone went elsewhere. Over the past two years, he had noticed a huge change in his brothers, especially Scott. The teen constantly looked ill, tired and was snappy all of the time. John knew it wasn't healthy for a 14 year old boy to have so much weight on his shoulders. Something had to be done- he just didn't know what.

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

"Now, I am going to be fair, raise your hand if you have not done your homework."

He knew he was the only one; he always was. The homework had been simple enough, just to finish off a few equations, but anything to do with math in Gordon Tracy's mind was definitely one of the most impossible tasks known to man. Previously, he would have tried to get away with it, but after so many times of doing that, he knew he wouldn't get away with it.

"Now come on, I'm sure one of you hasn't done it."

His teacher, Miss Day, carried on. Heck, it was now or never. Maybe, if he waited a few more seconds, he could possibly get away with it, but then again, the so called teacher who fails to teach him, would look around at every persons work. He might as well get off easily. Raising his hand, Gordon flinched as Miss Day's stare intensified.

"Sorry miss, it won't happen again." He muttered.

"You said that last time Mr Tracy."

"I know but-"

"No buts Gordon. If it's not in next time, I will give you a detention for every piece of homework that you have missed."

Then that will be a lot of detentions, Scott would be pissed! Flinching at the thought of his oldest brother yelling at him for not doing what he was asked, Gordon thought to why things where the way they were. _It's not my fault I can't do math. Normally mom would have helped me, but I guess you don't know that she isn't here anymore do you? And it's not like I can ask Scott or John or Virgil or even Alan! Scott is always moody and would always snap if tested, the same with Virgil, John is always in his room doing one thing or another, and I don't think Alan is having that much help with his either. Oh mom, what has happened? Dad is never here and I miss him. I miss you! Please mamma, please help._

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

Tapping away with his fingers, the youngest of the Tracy's looked around at his class mates. None of them where really his friends, hell, half of them hated him! Ever since his mom had died anyway... There were only two of the kids in his class that 'liked' him, one a young boy called Fermat, and the other was a girl called Rebecca. Fermat was an exchange student from somewhere else in America- he hadn't really been paying attention when the class had been told about him- and was basically the genius of the class, school even if he could beat John. Then there was Rebecca. A sweet, intelligent girl who if you got on her bad side, you would know about it. She was the only one who had been nice to Alan and had actually helped the boy through his struggles. In other words, she was what held him together, school wise anyway. The three kids where inseparable when in school, and had even been called the triple alliance due to them being from different places in America and that if you tried to hurt one, you would have to go through the others, a bit like he and his brothers he realised. Well, in the past anyway. _What has happened since then? I can't even look at Scott the wrong way without him snapping at me, but I know he doesn't mean it. I never see John anymore; he is always hiding in his room, similar to dad except John is in the house. Virgil is nearly the same as Scott, 'cept he is a lot more forgiving and tends to help me from time to time. Then there is Gordon. Not long after her death, he started his reign of terror, heck even I joined him! _Smiling slightly at the name he and his brother had secretly been given, he thought about some of the pranks they had pulled and he swore he had even seen Scott smiling for once. At home anyway.

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

Panting at the door way, a tired looking Scott Tracy stood facing his teacher in an effort to make him forget about him being late. Once he had dropped the terror twins off at school, he had made his way back to the bus stop, only he had been a little be late and had missed his bus, resulting in him running over a mile to get to school, which was about to end disastrously.

"Please Sir, I missed the bus, I couldn't help it!"

"Well I might let you off if you have completed your essay. Do you have it?"

Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! He knew there was something he had forgotten this morning and now he was going to get a detention because of it. Great. The look on his face was all that Mr Branson needed.

"Mr Tracy, detention."

"But sir, I can't have a detention!"

"Might I ask why?"

"Things at home. I'm needed."

"Or in other words Mr Tracy, you're going out with friends tonight." Anyone in the class room would know that Scott Tracy never went out anymore, that he was always put off because of his brothers, but obviously Mr Branson didn't know that, "Is that why?"

"No sir, seriously I have stuff going on at home!"

"Mr Tracy, lying will get you nowhere. Study room for the rest of the period."

Knowing there wasn't much he could do; Scott turned and made his way down the corridor. Hopefully, if the world wanted him to be happy, he would find one of his brothers in there. Scott made his way to his locker, got out the books needed for the next few lessons and then silently walked down to the study room. Luckily, he found that his immediate brother was there with his head in a book like usual. Now it was breaking the news. Sitting opposite him, Scott looked up and clicked his fingers, gathering John's attention.

"Hey kiddo, Mr Branson has given me a detention meaning I can't come home till late tonight okay? I need you to look after the boys and make sure they do everything you ask them to do, okay?"

With a quick nod, John dismissed his brother and turned back down to his book.

"Thanks." It was only a short and sweet thanks but it came across as a sort of apology as well. Tonight was gonna be one hell of a night.

_**THUNDERBIRDS... **_

"John, where's Scott?"

"Detention."

_Oh no... _All the boys knew that if Scott wasn't there, Gordon wouldn't do as he was told, Alan would copy and make things worse and he knew that _he _wouldn't do as he was told! Even before the night started, Virgil felt sorry for John and being the way he was, how on earth did Scott expect him to look after three kids? Well, let the reign of terror begin.

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

The boys had managed to pick the other two up without getting many unusual stares and where now at home attempting to do homework, prepare for dinner and get sorted for the weekend. However, for the Tracy's, that wasn't gonna happen.

"Come on Gordon! Scott's gonna be home any minute now!" Virgil yelled.

"It's not my fault I can't do it!"

"Then why don't you ask for help?!"

"'Cause if I ask you, you'll just moan, John disappears so I can't ask him, Scott's the same as you and Alan can't do it!"

"Can too!" The youngest clipped.

"Uuugghhh. John!" The boy had been clever to leave whilst he could, but he knew that even if he was there, he wouldn't be of any use. _ Better go in anyway._ John appeared only wishing he could leave again as the others fought over the homework.

"John isn't gonna help!"

"Just do your homework Gordon!"

"No!"

"It's do it now or get a detention!"

"You can't make me!"

"Yes I can!"

"You're not dad!"

"Still do your homework!"

"Uggghhhh, I'm going upstairs!"

"Gordon!"

"I'm following." Little Alan added.

"Alan!"

Through the racket of the argument, all of the boys failed to hear the key turn in the door until a loud bang made its way through the house.

"Everyone! Homework now!"

Startled by the booming voice that made its way through the door, Gordon whipped around not noticing the mop of blonde hair that glued itself to the older brother, and accidently knocked Alan down the stairs resulting in a crying nine year old, a fuming fourteen year old and three very scared kids.

"Gordon!"

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't know he was there!" Scared by Scott's reaction, the ginger boy started to cry and ran up to his room. John sped around looking at Virgil for help and it wasn't until he noticed the oldest start to struggle with his breathing that John knew what to do. Looking at Virgil to take his youngest brother up stairs, John made his way over to the older boy and grabbed him by his shoulders, steering him to the couch.

It all happened when he realised he had made his brother cry. Coming into the house with three boys currently trying to kill each other over homework and the other one just standing there was bad enough, and then he just _had _to go and shout causing his youngest to fall down the stairs and him terrifying his second youngest. Wait, his? He had to admit he was fuming at first, but then a sudden sharp pain entered his chest, making it difficult for him to breathe, and caused an intensifying fear to run through his veins. Panic attack. He had been told in class once that it could be induced by a phobia, or anxiety or something to that effect- he would never had thought that his brothers would have caused it. But then again, he had feared that Alan was hurt and he had feared that Gordon was going to hate him- he still did. He hadn't realised he was trembling until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, guiding him to the couch. He also hadn't realised he felt dizzy until he couldn't see straight, or that he had a weird tingling sensation in his fingers. He heard a soft voice calling him, but he didn't hear it completely. Concentrating on what was happening, he tried to make sense of it.

"Scott? Scott." The platinum teen called softly, trying to get the attention of his older brother. He knew that Scott was having a panic attack, he had saw it coming from the beginning- and he hadn't help in any way to prevent it, "Come on Scott, listen to me. You're gonna be fine, okay? Just catch your breath and calm down."

Finally, Scott looked up into his brother's eyes and John knew what would happen. Pulling his brother close, he felt the gentle shakes of his brother as he cried all of the weight off of his shoulders.

"Shhhhh," He soothed the boy, absently rocking him 'til he quietened down and slowly regained consciousness.

"John?"

"Yeah, I'm here Scotty, I'm here." After a few minutes of a sort of comfortable silence, the most reserved brother spoke up, "Scott?"

"Yeah?" he quietly croak.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being a jerk and not helping you. I should have been there more often, to help out with the kids you know?" Now it was Scott's turn to hold his brother as he quietly shed his tears, "Ever since mom died, I was scared I would lose you all too and no matter how many times I tried to get through my head I wouldn't lose you the feeling wouldn't shake. I thought that maybe, if I pulled away, if anything ever happened to you it wouldn't hurt as much but it made things worse. I can't lose you Scott, I just can't!"

"John... We all have different ways of healing..."

"But that doesn't mean I couldn't have helped." Scott gently held John's head up as he stared into the younger eyes.

"Just promise me one thing?" With a quick nod he carried on, "You come to me when you need to talk about something, kay? If you ever feel upset or scared come to me and we can talk, it will do us both some good to talk about things, so what do ya think?" With a quick smile, John reached up to his brother and gave him a big hug, a hug which both of them wished was longer 'cept there were things to be done.

"Scott?" Virgil called from upstairs.

"Well, let's go sort the kids out then, aye?" Gently grabbing John's hand, Scott pulled up off the couch and lead the way to the stairs. Perhaps now, life won't be as bad.

**A little fluff at the end for our Scott and John lovers :3 haha, the end of this chapter was a b*tch to write- hopefully the next won't be as bad :S anyways, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter, Scotts life after now but before the start of International Rescue **** Review xx**

**Please review- Memaw made you cookies :3 xx**


	5. The Scooter

**Hello! This may possibly be the quickest update I have ever made... I have lots of free periods in school :S not good with exams coming up **** My school is that bad, I have to do the year 9 SATS this year... they ended like a few years ago! :S To conclude my rant, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing **

**Syblime: He is though! And you shall see more of that next chapter **** and to be honest, I have never watched Downton Abby and I was thinking about Transom when I was writing the last chapter (A little secret... I watch the 2004 movie quite a bit, but the original still beats it- any day!) but I couldn't use the name so I was like, let's change the T to a B! :D x**

**JoTracy123: glad you are **** x**

**Sultry Princess: good **** PM me x**

**Now! On to Scotty Boy! xx**

"You're going to go stiff if you stay like that."

Stiff. It seemed like everyone and everything was mocking him. Even the sky was, sun shining and all. _A perfect day to fly_. Well, it would be if not for the stupid bullet wound in his chest.

"Scott."

He knew what _he _would say: _"Stop fussing and get over it!" _But he couldn't. Not when it was his fault. A gentle shaking brought him back to the present.

"Scott dearest? Come on, let's get some food, you haven't eaten properly in days."

_I'm not hungry_ he wanted to say, he hadn't been since _that _day, but he didn't want to hurt the old woman's feelings by shaking her off.

"I'll get something in a minute Memaw, just need to stretch first." He smiled.

He could see her worried look through the reflection of the window; it had been there since he moved back just over a year ago, _a year ago since then._ He sighed as he watched her go, her small frame bobbing into the kitchen. It made him laugh that he was living with his grandma- usually that would be classed as failure but this case was special. _Special? _He slowly pulled himself up, careful not to put much weight on his right side, the wound still hurt like hell. Personally, he was more concerned about his heart, it had been through hell from the moment he got here, even before._ Time to get some grub _he thought as he followed his grandma into the kitchen.

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

_Screaming. Static. Blood. More static. The events just replayed in his head. They weren't really aloud out to fly whenever they wanted to, Sam had said that, but one thing Sam had learnt is that the Tracy's were stubborn._

"_C'mon, it'll be fun!" Scott had laughed as his best friend since childhood slowly crept out from the barracks._

"_It might be if we don't get caught."_

"If _we get caught. Which we won't so stop fussing and get over it!"_

"_Nice way of quoting Scooter." He had laughed at his friend's playfulness, and also at the fact he could be so easily persuaded. Not long after that, they found themselves in their plane- the Dreamer. Major Scott Tracy and Captain Sam Malcom had been given the jet when it had been considered rubbish, but the two had put their blood, sweat and tears into the thing-literally- and now look at it. The Dreamer was the best jet in their section of the air force and by god, if it got scratched, you would know about it. Within minutes they were in the air, gliding through the sky, g-forces taking over them. However the fun didn't last long. The first noticeable shot was when both boys, now men, felt something hit the back of the jet. Then another._

"_Scott! String of bullets coming our way... watch out! Jet fighters coming up close." Now the business side of the men came out. The major swerved in and out of the incoming bullets, most of them hitting the ship- neither of them had noticed they had entered foreign territory._

"_Scott, there's too many of them!"_

"_Hold on! I'm taking her back. Contact base, we need back up!"_

_Various messages were sent to base requesting back up, only they failed to grant them in time._

"_Scott, there is no way out of this!" Sam shouted as many more bullets hit the jet, some going right through the interior, "Shit!"_

"_Just hold on Sam! Just hold on please!" his reply was not one he wanted. A gurgling sound reached his ears. He screamed._

"_Sam!" he didn't have long 'til he was making the same noise. He had felt nothing at first, only a cold numbness around his right lung, then the feeling spread until he realised what was going on. Everything went dark._

He woke with a start, his top covered in sweat and his hair practically wet. It wasn't the first time he had been plagued with this nightmare no, the first was when he was in hospital recovering with two of his brothers next to him. John and Virgil had found out about Scott as they had been the only family members he had out down. They came right away of course. He had given them mini heart attacks when they got the phone call they said, felt like it was the end of their world they had said. In a way, he was glad he meant so much to his brothers. Brothers... He and Sam had been referred to as brothers, would never been found away from each other, well only when one of them didn't have a girl with them. But now? Now he was alone. His brother didn't make it. He suddenly found himself wanting his Memaw after he felt his face go cold with tears and his heart beat dramatically in his chest, however, he knew the old woman wouldn't come, he had told her not to after he nearly killed her one night... he truly didn't mean it. He thought back to how he got into this position. He was 16 years old when he had signed up for the army, he had looked after his brothers for 5 years by then with still no word from his father. After his panic attack, John had perked up a lot and had helped out more than he should have and even got the others to do as they're told by saying he was timing them to see how fast they could do something. _ Bloody miracle!_ He thought back to each of his brothers, John had left the same time as Scott to go to university. He was only 15 years old and had been recognised by Cambridge university for being a genius- he swore he had read some of john's books whilst training in the army- and then he went to NASA to become an astronaut. He had saw him on TV once, up in the ISS, and it had made him so proud that his little brother was doing so well and was achieving his dreams. Then there was Virgie, the artist and pianist who had shocked the world when he was only 16. And then Gordo, the 14 year old gold medallist in the 2058 Olympics. He had heard that his brother had joined WASP but had tragically had an accident involving a Hydrofoil which had worried Scott to the brim. Only once he had gotten word off his brother that he was okay, could Scott relax and carry on his duties. Then little Allie. The kid had followed in Johns footsteps and had gone straight to NASA after they heard he was his John's brother, 'cept he didn't become an astronaut. As far as he knew, that wasn't Alan's dream, instead he preferred the technical side to everything. He hadn't spoken to any of the in years, and while John and Virg where helping him recover, he hadn't been completely with it, making it hard for him to remember. A sudden noise alerted him that it was just before sunrise, however, it wasn't his alarm- no, it was his ringtone for his space case. _Speak of the devil._ He picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"I hope you're not busy, cause your gonna have to pick me up from the airport."

**SAMMY! :'( poor Sam, he was such a great boy... anyways, this is the beginning of IR and the next 4-5 chapters will be similar except will contain the life of each boy e.g., the next one will be Johnny :P xx Hope you enjoyed and please review! Otherwise, Sammy is gonna come and haunt you :S xx**


	6. His Space Case

**Hello my precious bunch :D how are you all? Well, as promised, here is good ole Johnny boy's chapter :D and it seems our space case isn't in for much of a treat **** poor kiddo. Anyways, I would like to thank my amazing lil' Hackenbacker 'Maya :3 she is the one who has helped me with this chappy as she and Johnny have a thing in common **** haha, enjoy! Xx**

**DISCLAIMER:  
ME: John, would you like to do the honours? John? Scott? ****What are you guys doing on the com-link?****  
JOHN: ****Discussing Scott's inability to beat anyone up  
SCOTT: Hey!  
ME: ?  
JOHN: Well you can't blame him; he is getting on a bit  
SCOTT: JOHN TRACY, I CAN STILL BEAT YOU UP ANY DAY!  
JOHN: Sure Scott, in three months you can come over to the space station and give it a try.  
ME: Well as that isn't going to happen, I do not own the thunderbirds, or the wonderful boys above **** Nahh, boss Anderson does.**

_Previously..._

_A sudden noise alerted him that his space case was calling him._

"_I'm a rocket man!"_

_Speak of the devil. He picked it up and answered it._

"_Hello?"_

"_I hope you're not busy, cause you're gonna have to pick me up from the airport."_

He had been on a flight all the way from his NASA base, having been called up by his father saying he wanted to speak with him and the boys. He had said to meet at his grandmother's and not knowing which of his brothers were there, he had called up Scott knowing he was definitely there.

"Scott, you there?" after a few more seconds of silence, the flyboy spoke up.

"Yeah, why are you? Whaa? I mean..."

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Hey! Is that anyway you should speak to your brother? Especially if he's about to pick you up?"

"Yeah, and thanks." He grinned. _Always able to rely upon him. _

"I'll be 30 minutes that okay?"

"Sure, see you then."

"See ya." He just hoped it would feel like it.

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

The last thing Scott expected in a million years, was his brother to call him out of the blue and say he needed picking up. Yeah he was excited, extremely so, but he wished john could have given a bit more notice. _This isn't like John._ The platinum was always organised, clean and if anything was out of place, he could throw a fit, things even got that bad, he actually cleaned up Gordon's room. _Couldn't blame him though, it was like mission impossible getting into there._ He had hoped this had come in handy for packing as Scott had a bike, not a car, and there was no way the thing was taking any extra weight!

"I hope it works."

Walking back into his room, Scott quickly changed and crept down stairs and wrote a note to his grandma. It may be 5 o'clock in the morning, but John liked to take his time and sunrise would be in half an hour, which meant grandma would be up. He quickly signed the note with a few kisses.

_Grandma,  
Gone to pick John up from the airport. Could you make some coffee for when we're back please? Love, Scott xx_

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

He had figured that Scott wasn't a person for cars years ago, so when a rusty looking motor bike came past, he hadn't been surprised it was Scott who got off. Even with the limited amount of light they had, he could still see the faded royal blue on the chaises- Scott's favourite colour. Now here they where, standing right in front of each other, no words to describe the relief, happiness and love they felt seeing each other again. Moving forward, the two embraced for what felt like ages, glad of each other's strength. After a while, they separated and walked over to the old bike both glad that John only had a backpack. Before they went, a woman with dashing red hair came over to them. They instantly knew who she was.

"You two boys are as handsome as your mother was beautiful." The woman, Mrs Wilson, smiled.

"Thanks." John muttered as he got on the back of the bike, a little confused as to why their old art teacher was at the airport at 5:45am, "Might I ask why you're here?"

"Of course, my son is in the air force. He's coming home today." John felt Scott suddenly tense up and knew that they should probably get going.

"Ahh, well then Mrs Wilson, say hello for we must go." John smiled at her then snorted as he realised he had just sounded so... poetic.

"Bye Mrs." Scott said simply as he started the bike up, praying that it works. Luckily for the two boys, it did and they were now on their way back to the old house. Each others presence was enough for the two boys to realise how much they had missed their brother, all of the brothers in fact. Absently leaning in to Scott, John watched as the sun slowly came up and the stars gradually disappeared. What on earth did Jeff Tracy want?

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

It wasn't long after that, that they found themselves back at the old 'barn' with grandma waiting outside for them, cups of coffee in her hands. After the fuss had settled down and with a few coffees and a hearty breakfast down them, the brothers set out to do some chores that their Memaw had given them before heading over to fix up Scott's bike.

"So, I take it the bike hates you?"

"Yep, unless its stubborn." John chuckled.

"Well, it is a Tracy's bike."

"An old one, like grandpa." The boys laughed then went quiet for some time as Scott attempted to work and john just stared waiting for the questions to come.

"So, what have you been doing these past few years?" Scott asked carefully.

"Meh, nothing much. Just NASA, then more NASA and so on."

"I saw you on TV." There it was.

"Yeah, NASA found out I was Gordo's brother so they decided to film me watching him." John had never told anyone that he had become an astronaut, or that he was based up in the ISS. People had thought he was an only child, rather stupid considering he had four brothers, and that he had spent his life being brought up in private school. The guy was a genius after all. It had hurt though, the looks and remarks made against him, the constant bullying- even in NASA, the people still picked on him. Sadly, they had expected him to be just like the one and only Jefferson Grant Tracy, the most amazing astronaut, one who went up to the moon more times that they couldn't count them on their fingers. But he wasn't, he was John Glenn Tracy, a quiet but sweet boy, a boy with a dream to be upon the stars. However, for those who knew John, for example his brothers and a very special girl, they knew that John was really outgoing, just not a sociable at first.

"And the mission?" Well. That took long enough. There was once a 'mission' where some of the astronauts, including John, had to do an emergency spacewalk because of an ammonia leak that wasn't fatal but then the systems could have failed due to the solar panels having to be switched off- fatal of course.

"Yeah, the leak was only little at first, not really a problem, but then it got worse meaning we had to try and fix it, which we did with no injuries or anything." He didn't have to explain to Scott what could have happened; Scott would know anyway.

"Hmm... anything else?" Scott said, looking up at his younger brother.

"Well..."

"John..?"

"Fine. During university, I _did _meet a girl..."

"What? Really!?" this was the reaction off Scott he was expecting, and he being not wanting to fuss over it, wasn't really happy.

"Yeah, a girl called Cara and believe me she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met." Well, that came out unexpectantly. Scott started grinning.

"Baby brothers gotta girlfriend!" He started singing, laughing as he did.

"So! I don't see you with one, however you've probably bedded quite a few!"

"What girl can't resist Scott Carpenter Tracy?"

"Maybe one that finds out you actually admitted it." They both started chuckling. After a while, they quietened.

"Scott?"

"S'up kiddo?" he didn't take his eyes off his bike.

"When I called you this morning, you sounded as if you had been crying, everything alright?" Scott still didn't take his eyes off the bike.

"Nightmares." He mumbled, obviously not wanting to tell his younger brother, "Anyway, we should be getting on with this, can you pass me the wrench please?" and so he did, not wanting to bother his brother anymore.

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

Scott had offered for John to stay in his room that night as the spare room hadn't been done up and there was no way he was sleeping on the couch- the floor would be a better option! So here he was trying to waking his mumbling older brother from he obviously pain filled nightmare.

"Scotty?" he nudged the brunette only failing in waking him, "Come on Scott, you can't be that bad at waking." He continued to shake him but didn't want to do anything else as he knew what would happen; he would end up on the floor with his brother sitting on top of him trying to kill him- air force instincts.

"Scott, come on, wake up." After a few minutes of further nudging and more moaning, Scott finally shot up, tears filling his eyes.

"Johnny?" enveloping Scott in a hug, John started to rock him to try and calm him down.

"Shhh Scott, it was just a dream. Just a dream..." he ran his fingers through his hair, patiently waiting for the oldest Tracy to calm down. Eventually, he did.

"Scott? Wanna talk?" he held Scott to his chest, giving him the little physical comfort he could give.

"I was in Dreamer... Sam was there, but so were you and Virgie, Gordon and Allie- I don't know if it was the Dreamer. The... jet went down and nobody came out but me- all of you- Sam-"he started crying again, giving John the chance to sooth him again. A little while later, he felt Scott's breathing deepen as he fell asleep, soon the same sleep claimed him as well.

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

Over the next few days, it felt as if childhood had returned. The boys found themselves doing chores like fixing the fences that had blown over in the storm, mending the old barn and things alike, fixing Scott's bike- it now only needed a bit of painting- meeting up with old friends in town, talking 'til 3 in the morning and not getting up 'til 3 in the afternoon. Yep, life had been good these past few days. John and Memaw where currently resting in the living room when Scott came in holding a book.

"Walk to the stars by John Tracy?" John looked up at the book in his brothers hands and jumped up to grab it off him, "Why didn't you say you had written a book?"

"A few actually." Scott just looked stunned, Memaw however, looked thrilled.

"Honey, why so protective? They are something to be proud of."

"Thanks Memaw but I prefer if people didn't know about them."

"Well, why?" Scott asked, taking a seat next to him.

"'Cause... I don't know? I just don't like people knowing..."

"Well... can I read it? I haven't read an interesting book in ages!"

"What makes you think it's interesting?"

"'Cause it's written by you." John found himself smiling at his brother's compliment and handed the book to Scott.

"You can read it, in fact, that one is dedicated to you."

_**THUNDERBIRDS...**_

Turns out Scott liked the book, even the dedication, and he liked it that much he was currently trying to find a way of getting back at John for his little flyboy remark. However, as much as he would like to get out of the bed and get revenge, he was currently unable to due to having being diagnosed with mono- again. He had got it years ago, when he was still in high school, and had been told by the doctors that it could return either not as bad or worse than before. Luckily it was better. An annoying ringing tone started going through his ears as he realised John's phone had just went off. He picked it up and noticed the message:

_From: Chicken_

_The Fish is flying._

Completely confused to who would be called chicken and who would be called Fish, he called his immediate brother.

"John! Message!" the Space case had come up almost immediately and look at Scott confused when he stared at him.

"Who is fish?"

"Who do you think?" Gordon- most definitely Gordon.

"Then who is chicken?"

"Virgil."

**Well! Did you lot enjoy that? :D hope you did x again, thank you so very much 'Maya for helping me with this chapter! Love you xxxxxxx :D Please review, if you do, guess what? John will write you a dedication :D xxxx 'til next time with our mini Picasso! xx**


	7. And the Chicken

**VIRGIL! I CHOSE YOU OVER THE ENGLISH ESSAY THAT'S DUE IN FOR TOMORROW!... Well, even though my exams start next week and I still haven't started to study, think if how awesome I am as a writer, even though this chapter is up a week late... only joking. Sorry for not having this chapter up last week, my mind has went mush (seriously, I can't think straight and I can't remember simple words :S) and Virgil has not helped at all. **_Hey!_** Okay, be gone with this! The next chapter may not be up next week as it is the only time I have to study for my exams, and if it is, you can either say how wonderful I am as a writer for giving you the next chapter or you can complain saying I'm gonna fail- the avengers said that :P Enjoy! Xx **

**P.S: I mention Virgil as being the only brunette as a kid... it's true, **** in this story, Scotty-boy was a blonde as a kid and his hair gradually grew darker as time went on. Xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I much as I want to, the Thunderbirds is not my property or anything alike, however, if you want to sell it to me, I might be able to give you a tenner for it :P x**

_Completely confused to who would be called chicken and who would be called Fish, he called his immediate brother._

"_John! Message!" the Space case had come up almost immediately and look at Scott confused when he stared at him._

"_Who is fish?"_

"_Who do you think?" Gordon- most definitely Gordon._

"_Then who is chicken?"_

"_Virgil."_

He sat their staring at the TV screen, watching all the contestants try and qualify for the next Olympics. He had half expected Gordon to turn up, but due to his accident, he knew he wouldn't. He had won gold for the butterfly stroke last year aged only 17, but was then involved in a hydrofoil accident which nearly killed him. _I was close to killing him for scaring me_. Thinking about it, all of the Tracy brothers had won something or had technically become famous; Alan was a famous racer, winning all sorts of medals and cups for it, Gordon AKA Torpedo Tracy had won a gold medal in last year's Olympics and had nearly been given a medal from the president, John had written a few books and he swore he found some of his text books in Denver, and Scott had- well, he had no idea what Scott was like, the only contact he had with his oldest brother was when he was shot down. He sighed, he hadn't done too badly himself, in fact he had quite a few pieces of music out in the world, even had his own art gallery somewhere in some part of Europe, and was known worldwide as an amazing composer. Yep, definitely not too badly. Getting up and stretching, Virgil took one look at the canvas in front of him and went over to pick up the paint. He had been watching a space program one night and decided to paint a picture of the moon and the stars and was going to sell it as soon as but something, a nagging feeling, made him keep hold of it.

As he painted, he began to lose focus and fell into his thoughts like he had many years ago in school. He remembered life had gotten better after that night. He never knew what happened to Scott and what made John change his attitude, in fact, he didn't really know anything 'cept everything got better. One night he had been leaving school with John when Scott had come up to them saying he had _another_ detention meaning they had to look after the boys. He laughed at the memory.

"_Come on Gordo, stop messing." Virgil whined as the carrot kept on pulling Virgil's hat off his head, "Give it back!"_

"_Nuhuhh! I want to see how your hair copes in this weather." It had been snowing really heavily meaning all public transport was off, making the boys have to walk the mile and a half home._

"_Gordon!" Virgil yelled as the orange blur raced off down the street._

_They had made it home in good time considering they finished school at 3:30 and usually taking 1:30 to get back by walking, how had snow made it quicker? The boys, per usual, where messing around with Virgil while John attempted to read in the little free time he had before he had to sort dinner out. After too many times of jumping on the couch and the only brunette chasing the dash of copper, John decided it was time to sort everything out._

"_Boys! Here now." All the boys came dashing into the kitchen and huddled around John as he explained what would happen._

"_Right, you know how Scott gets all snappy if the place is a mess?" he waited for them to nod, "Well, that's not gonna happen." After a series of curious looks came his way, he continued, "We have roughly 3 hours 'til he gets back so what we need to do is prepare for dinner, clean up, do _all_ our homework, get showers and be in bed for 8, okay?"_

"_But Johnny, we do that every night?!" The youngest added._

"_I know Allie, but tonight is special."_

"_It is?"_

"_Yep. Tonight is a race, and whoever is the fastest gets sweets tomo-" that set them off. The three boys ran to different places in the kitchen, getting out all that they needed for supper, which apparently was already picked, and placed it neatly on the surface. They then ran into the living room and turning the TV off, began to do their homework, asking each other for help. Two hours later, dinner had been demolished ,except for Scott's of course, and the two youngest were busy getting ready for bed as John and Virgil done their last bit of cleaning in the kitchen._

"_Well Virg, you best go up and get ready while I sort the terror twins out." John sighed, knowing it would be a while before the two settled down._

"_Nahh, I'll help with the terrors, you know what they're like without Scott."_

_Gaining a smile from the platinum one, the two climbed up the stairs to get the 'kids' in bed. 30 minutes later, they were fast asleep in their beds, most likely dreaming about crazy things. John had decided to go up to his room to finish off the little amount of homework he had, whilst Virgil chilled downstairs, flicking through the channels on the TV before the smother hen came in from detention. It wasn't long before he did._

"_Hey chick, why you still up?"_

"_Maybe cause its Friday and its only 8:30?"_

"_Alright, you done your homework?" Scott said, ruffling his brother's hair._

"_Don't touch the hair! And yes. Yes I have." Scott just smirked and began to walk up the stairs when Virgil called out to him._

"_Scott?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Listen, the city hall is holding a music event for the local schools and our school has picked me to perform. Is there any chance you could possibly come?" he looked up smiling sweetly, as if to win his brother over._

"_I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

It was then, he realised, how much he meant to his oldest brother. It was actually quite a crazy thought given that they were brothers and that they would go through the thick and thin together. However, it was also the time when he realised how much he loved his older brother and, despite the fact he had promised not to be biased, that he was his favourite. It was funny how when he said he had lost contact with Scott, there would always be an anonymous text saying happy birthday on 15th August every year without fail, and even if there wasn't a name claiming it, he knew it was the family's flyboy. He wondered if he done that with the others? _Nahh, he would do it with the others, they mean as much to him as I do._ Although, secretly, he wished he was the special one. An annoying ringing tone came to his ears.

"_Excuse me Sir; I'm afraid someone is endeavouring to contact you telephonically. Shall I tell them to fuck off?"_

Gordon.

"What's up Gordo?"

"You heard from dad?" speaking of their father, Virgil had heard from him- something important he said.

"Yeah, are you going?" Gordon's end was quiet for a while.

"The others are going. Scott and John are already there I think." That was why. Gordon had found out about the three oldest keeping in contact and had ,understandably, thrown a fit when he had.

"So it's a go?"

"Yep."

"In that case, I guess I should be over ASAP, I'm off in a few days. Denver has an opening weekend so all lectures are off for the long weekend."

"Well, I have just booked a flight."

"Gords-"

"Sorry Virg, I have to go, gotta catch a plane. Bye." And the line went dead.

"Well, better tell John." He muttered to himself. He picked up his phone and sent a message.

To: _Starky_

_The Fish is flying._

Time to find out what this is all about.

**DID YOU ENJOY?! Mwahahahahaaaaa, only just realised, all of the boy's birthdays are either the same as or close to people in my family. E.G.**

**Scott- 4 April, My brother- 5 April**

**John- 28 October, My Cousin- 30 October**

**Virgil- 15 August, 2 days after mine and on the same day as my cousin**

**Gordon- 14 February, same day as my mates and St. Valentine 's Day... nuff said.**

**Alan- 12 March, same day as my sister.**

**Hahaha, if anyone is looking for the ring tone, just type in funny ringtones on YouTube, it will come up. Xxx 'Til next time with our red head! Xx**


	8. And the terror twin n1 AKA the fish

**I'm sorry! I know I should have updated over a month ago **** a few reasons for why e.g., I finished my exams then everything was hectic as I was finishing school and moving to another country. My baby cousin had meningitis and a hell of a lot of other things... **** anyways, here is our orange friend's chapter... and I would like to thank all who reviewed nicely...**

**GUEST: haha. I'm actually laughing at your review. I seriously love how you reviewed as a guest only to put a bad comment of how sad my story is because Virgil asks Scott to leave his hair alone... you do realise he is 12 there, not 22? Next time you want to make a smartass comment like that, one, try it with someone who cares (seriously, if you think I'm gonna stop write because of your little ratty comment, you've definitely got something wrong with you mate), and two, get your facts right.**

**Anyways, now that's over... question, has anyone here read the Outsiders? I love that book **** Enjoy! Xx**

**DISCLAIMER: ME: John my dear boy, would you do the honours?  
JOHN: Don't mind me...I'm just a metaphysical phenomenon of your subconscious mental faculty... in other words, anything you recognise here is most likely works of masterpieces owned by Gerry Anderson, that includes Stingray, any of my brothers and ME! Any things/ones you don't recognise belong to this gal up here!**

"_So it's a go?"_

"_Yep."_

"_In that case, I guess I should be over ASAP, I'm off in a few days. Denver has an opening weekend so all lectures are off for the long weekend."_

"_Well, I have just booked a flight."_

"_Gords-"_

"_Sorry Virg, I have to go, gotta catch a plane. Bye." And the line went dead._

"_Well, better tell John." He muttered to himself. He picked up his phone and sent a message._

_To: Starky_

_The Fish is flying._

_Time to find out what this is all about._

He felt quite bad that he had put the phone down on his brother, truth is, he didn't want to talk to his other siblings, let alone go see them. He had gotten the call from his dad a few days ago. He had said it was important and that all of his brothers had to turn up, so him being the 'good' kid, he had booked a flight not long afterwards. How he was regretting that now. He didn't know why though, he thought he did before but now everything just didn't make any sense. He had found out that Scott had kept in contact with John and Virgil and that he and Alan had been left out of the circle while the two remained close. He looked up at the board. He had two hours until he was due to board his plane, despite the fact he had told Virgil that he had to board there and then. _Better turn my cell phone off. _With a quick click of a few buttons, Gordon was gone from the world... he looked up at the TV in the corner of the waiting room, only to see several swimmers try out for the Olympics. _Shame I can't be there._ He remembered only a little over a year ago, he had won gold for the butterfly stroke. He, however, remembered it like yesterday.

"_In 1__st__ place is Gordon Tracy for the USA!" the crowd roared as those 9 words were read out. It would have been much better if it wasn't for the shooting pain running through his legs. _Cramp. _He hated the thing. Michael Phelps Jr, his coach, pulled him out of the water, into a bear hug._

"_You did it Torpedo! You did it!" he started laughing as his coach used his nickname._

"_You didn't think I couldn't?" he carried on laughing as he stepped away from his coach and onto the stand. He wasn't paying attention to the names being called out, only really came out of his shock when the gold medal was placed around his neck._

His life was a blur after that. He had signed up for WASP during his training for the Olympics, finishing them off just after he won the race. Not long after, he became an official member of WASP however, the rivalries didn't stop there. Troy Tempest, another trainee of WASP, was, despite the 5 year age gap, Gordon's arch nemesis during his training. He was also the man who nearly sent Gordon to an early grave; instead, he put him in hospital for 4 months.

Gordon shuddered at the memory.

_He had been challenged by Tempest, in an attempt to see who was the better captain, at a hydrofoil race. It was simple. A textbook course. Only it didn't end so well. The race consisted of Gordon and Rodney (A friend and another trainee) in one hydrofoil, and Tempest and a guy named phones in the other. What neither of them expected was for one of the foils on Tempest's boat to come flying off, causing a direct hit with Gordon's hydrofoil, sending him and Rodney flying in the air and later becoming trapped under the debris._

_He doesn't deserve to be the captain of Stingray, _he thought angrily as he remembered watching the news about him becoming the newest captain for the submarine that should have been his.

He laughed bitterly. Alan had said that Gordon was better off not there, that all things happened for a reason.

"_C'mon Gordy! You're better than him anyway, clearly much better than him if you are 5 years younger than him. All's not lost, I mean, there's the Olympics to go back to and I'm sure there will be another-"_

"_I didn't want another Alan! I'd be damned surprised if I can either go back into wasp after everything!" Alan just stared at him._

"_Do you know what the worse thing is? The worse thing is not knowing if I'm coming out of here walking or if I'm gonna be stuck in a bloody wheelchair like an old man before my 21__st__ birthday!" he ranted._

"_Gordon Cooper Tracy. You don't know if that's gonna happen." Alan started, "Sorry, you know that won't happen because you're to determined to let this go. You will walk again Gordon, you just have to believe in yourself." And with that he left._

He'd came back after that a few times but since then, he hadn't seen much of his brother. He looked up to the boarding screen, only to see he was meant to be boarding in a few minutes. _Better get going._

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

"Scott, I'm just off to get Gordon, do you mind if I take your bike?" John whispered, poking his head around the corner, not knowing if he was asleep, but as predicted, he was. _Well, as long as nothing happens, he won't know._

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

He walked out of the airport into the hot Kansas heat, "There's no place like home!" he muttered to himself. To be honest, he was quite happy with returning home and despite what he had said about him being pissed off at his brothers, he was actually looking forward to seeing them. Without paying much attention to the people around him, he was about to enter a cab when he heard someone call his name.

"Gordon! Over here!"

He looked up to see his second favourite- if he could say that- brother, waiting for him by a bike.

"John?!" he practically yelled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"John!" they both smiled and embraced each other.

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait **** hopefully things will be a little faster now. It's like 4 in the morning here and I'm up early to take a family member to a hospital check up, so I'll love you and leave you **** Till next time with our feisty, short tempered, pout loving, moody littlest brother AKA Alan! Night guys' xxx**

**P.S I DO NOT WATCH STINGRAY. IF ANYTHING TO DO WITH STINGRAY IS INCORRECT, PLEASE DO NOT COMPLAIN- THIS IS THE FIRST AND FINAL TIME IT SHALL BE MENTIONED IN MY THUNDERBIRD STORYS :D xx**


End file.
